Bermuda Triangle
by Louisiana Stephenic
Summary: The dynamic duo, a mysterious island, a missing friend and a dashingly dressed warlock. This is a continuation of 'Brothers'. Do not need to have seen movie to read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Here comes the first chapter!  
This is a continuation of my crossover story 'Brothers'. This story doesn't have many King Kong characters :P It's mostly Skulduggery Pleasant but please read and enjoy :)  
Sit back and give it a go :D Please remember to REVIEW at the end!**

"Nooooo!" Valkyrie whined.

"Stephanie, have a little bit of compassion." Melissa Edgely waved a wooden spoon at her daughter. They were in the kitchen and were arguing. Melissa was mixing cookie batter for that night's dinner party.

"I have compassion but I think you've forgotten that dad tried to set me up with their son." Valkyrie tried again.

"Yes but that was almost a year ago." Melissa started rolling the mixture into balls.

"I don't care, dad tried to set me up with him!" Valkyrie cried.

Melissa looked at her daughter and gave her the pleading eyes. "His father has gone missing Steph. How would you feel if your dad went missing?"

"Melissa, I can't find my shirt." Desmond Edgely called from upstairs.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be too bad." Melissa winked at her daughter.

"Can't we pretend I'm at work?" Valkyrie pleaded.

"No,"

"Fine, I'll go get changed." Valkyrie stomped upstairs and changed into her high waisted shorts and her good green tank top.

She hesitated before going downstairs. Should she put on the whole magic outfit? But Valkyrie decided not to and grabbed her necklace, just at the doorbell rang. She grabbed Alice as she made her way downstairs.

Her mother opened the door and was enveloped in lots of 'hellos' and 'welcomes' and 'it's been too long.'

"Hellen, this is my daughter Stephanie." Melissa introduced Valkyrie.

"Last time I saw you you could hardly stand." Hellen smiled. "And this is my son Aaron. You two are the same age."

"Hello." Valkyrie smiled politely to the tall boy. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He smiled awkwardly at her and looked down.

They all went in and sat down in the living room and Alice started sucking on Valkyrie's necklace.

"So Stephanie, how's school?" Aaron attempted a conversation.

"Yeah, school's," Valkyrie frowned. What was school like? "School's school." She shrugged.

"Glad it's over?" He smiled.

School was over? Valkyrie just thought she was allowed those days off. That meant Christmas was coming up.

"Yes, I'm so glad it's over." Valkyrie lied and smiled back at him. Finally she rescued her necklace from her sister.

"Eat no more sis. I'll get you a cheaper one for Christmas." Valkyrie kissed her sister on the head and Alice gurgled.

Aaron laughed. "That's a nice necklace."

Valkyrie smiled. She never missed an opportunity to talk about her necklace.

"Thanks. It was given to me by my friend." _Skulduggery._ "The chain is real gold with a real emerald in it. I was meant to get it for Christmas last year, but wasn't given it for like five weeks after." Valkyrie laughed.

Her necklace was a long one that came down to her belly button.

The two then fell into an awkward silence.

"So, what do you want to be when you're older, Stephanie?" Hellen called across the room.

"Oh, umm I would like to be a detective." Valkyrie smiled.

"A detective?" Hellen raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes. What are you going to be Aaron?" Everyone turned to him.

He gulped. "I'm going to become a Lawyer."

"Really?" Valkyrie didn't like lawyers because they made everything harder for her and Skulduggery.  
Aaron nodded.

"Weren't you going to become a marine biologist?" Melissa asked as she came in from the kitchen.

"I was but now that dad's had the accident. I'm doing something safer." Aaron told them all. Hellen was starting to tear up.

"What actually happened?" Valkyrie had listened to the news and had listened to her parents but nobody really knew the details.

"They weren't in the Bermuda triangle but they were close to it. There was a massive storm and they were blown off course. Some people believe they went inside the Bermuda triangle and were caught by whatever's in there, but I don't believe it. They haven't been heard from since." Aaron recounted the tale.

Hellen and Melissa went off into the kitchen to finish off the dinner.

Valkyrie looked back at Aaron. "What were they doing out there?"

"They were researching one of the trenches nearby." He took a big gulp from his coke.

"Well, I'm sorry." Valkyrie disentangled her hair from Alice's grip.

"Dinner's ready." Melissa called and everyone filed into the dining room.

"You shouldn't let an accident stop you from doing what you love." Valkyrie told Aaron halfway through dinner.

"I guess not but I can't do it without my dad." Aaron told her. "The dinner is delicious Melissa."

"But don't you feel like you should_,"

"Have you read any good books lately, Aaron?" Melissa interrupted her daughter by asking the first question that popped into her head.

"Um, no I haven't." The poor boy said. Valkyrie was starting to feel sorry for him. Being surrounded by her family was hard.

"No wait, you were reading yesterday. The book by that Gordon fellow. What was it called?" Hellen asked.

"The darkness rained upon them' but I wouldn't really say it was good." Valkyrie's fork fell from her hand at his words.

Immediately Melissa slapped her forehead. Of course he didn't like Gordon's books.

"What do you mean it wasn't good?" Valkyrie demanded.

"Well," he swallowed nervously. Valkyrie didn't feel sorry for him anymore. "I mean the story line was interesting and the way he writes is good, but he kills off all the heroes. That's not how you write a best seller."

"And are you an expert on books?" Valkyrie asked sweetly. "Besides killing them off is realistic. If they came out of the story unscathed it's just boring."

"But did every hero have to die. I mean you'd think that after everything they've been through they wouldn't let themselves be killed so easily."

"That's the thing. They get cocky and aren't so alert and that's when they're in the most danger." Valkyrie told him.

"Yes but you don't have to be so realist in a fiction story." Aaron argued.

"You're wrong the thing that_,"

"Stephanie, please." Again Melissa interrupted her daughter.

"Sorry." Valkyrie muttered and went back to eating her food. She stayed out of the conversations for the rest of the night.

"Good bye everyone. It was lovely seeing you again." Hellen said as they left the house.

"Goodbye. Good luck becoming a marine biologist Aaron." Valkyrie called as the door closed.

"Stephanie,"

"I'm sorry mum. But he should become a marine biologist if he wants to." Valkyrie shrugged.

"Not if his mother is worried sick about his father." Melissa went to give her a lecture but a snore from her husband interrupted everything. He had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Goodnight mummy." Valkyrie kissed her mother on the head and escaped to her room.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a single character in this chapter :)  
**So, how'd you like it? A nice relaxing chapter for the introduction :D Please REVIEW and tell me if the idea is alright! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Please read and tell me what it's like :N (worried face) Hope you like it and want to read more :) **

Valkyrie woke, changed into her new clothes, ate breakfast and went to the pier to wait for Skulduggery.

He was late.

Finally the Bentley drove up and Valkyrie glared at the driver as she got in.

"What did I do now?" Skulduggery asked genuinely confused.

"You were late." Valkyrie huffed.

"Val, I was two minutes late." He told her.

"Really, are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, very sure."

"I'm bored, Skulduggery." Valkyrie complained as they drove through Haggard.

"It's only been three weeks since we got back." Skulduggery tilted his head at a confused angle.

"I know but after resting for the first week I got bored. I mean we haven't had any cases, at all, and there have been no sightings of Desmond." Valkyrie told him. "I'm so bored I could scream."

"You're talking to a living skeleton. How can you be bored?"

Valkyrie laughed. "Quite easily my friend, quite easily."

They reached the sanctuary and walked into the meeting hall without waiting to be called.

"Mr Pleasant, Miss Cain, you cannot just walk in here." Tipstaff objected. "We must follow protocol detectives."

"Of course." Skulduggery walked into the middle of the room and got down on one knee, bowing his head. "Oh great mages, please forgive me for all my transgressions and not chop off my head."

Valkyrie could hardly contain her giggles.

"Get off the floor Skulduggery." Ravel growled.

The detective chuckled and he stood up.

"Now, we have more important things to speak about than protocol." Ghastly said, giving Tipstaff a look when he went to protest. "Your new case."

"We have a new case?" Valkyrie cried in excitement. "Why didn't you tell me?" Excitement changed to anger and she glared at her partner.

The detective just shrugged.

The door opened and Tanith walked in. She smiled and winked at Valkyrie but didn't say anything as she joined them.

"Anyway, you've probably heard of the research vessel that went missing inside the Bermuda triangle." Madam Mist took over the situation.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with us, and didn't it go missing just outside the triangle?" Valkyrie asked.

"That's what the sea police have been saying but we know better. And in answer to your second question, Marina Jabstab was on the vessel." Erskine told them.

"Marina Jabstab, who's she?" Valkyrie asked.

"Really detective Cain." Mist scoffed.

Valkyrie glared at her.

"Marina was our leading official in sea creatures. You might have heard of the Lockness monster." Valkyrie nodded at Ghastly's words. "Well, she stopped those idiots from capturing and killing it."

"The Lockness monster is real?"

"Of course Valkyrie. What has this guy been teaching you?" Ravel asked.

"Marina was meant to be stopping them from stumbling on something magical but now they're missing. We need to find them." Ghastly continued.

"There is a plane leaving in four hours to Miami Florida. You'll be on it. At the docks there will be a boat waiting for you. There you will meet up with Corsair Jones. He will be your guide and captain." Mist told them.

"You can't be serious." Tanith finally spoke up. "Corsair Jones the pirate and murderer?"

"Yes Miss Low, he is the only person in the world with the slightest idea what's in that place." Mist snapped angrily.

"So, we have to find Marina Jabstab and bring her back safely?" Valkyrie summed up. "I think we can do that. I need to go home first and pack and stuff."

"We have a few things to do here, so we'll meet you at the airport." Ravel told them.

"Wait, you and Ghastly are coming? Isn't that against protocol?" Skulduggery asked confused.

"Hugely against protocol." Tipstaff muttered.

"You're leaving Ireland in the hands of Madam Mist?" Skulduggery demanded.

For her part, Mist didn't even object to the comment.

"Don't worry. We've made other arrangements. In fact he should be arriving now." Erskine checked his watch.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Skulduggery muttered to Valkyrie as the doors opened, and in walked...

"Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Ravel!" The man called out all their names and once. He had blonde hair and was really quite handsome.

"Dexter Vex, how lovely to see you again." Valkyrie smiled as he kissed her on the hand.

"Not as lovely as you are my dear. Glad you managed to keep Skulduggery in line." Dexter winked and moved on to Tanith.

"And I don't think I've yet had the pleasure. My name is Dexter Vex and I'm at your service."

Valkyrie could almost hear Ghastly grinding his teeth.

"Tanith Low." Tanith giggled as he kissed her hand.

"And Madam Mist." Dexter turned to the last female in the room.

"That's quite all right Mr Vex." Her words stopped him in his tracks. "You may recall that I am the Elder here and you are merely filling in."

"Of course." Dexter swept into an extravagant bow.

"There isn't going to be a home to come back to." Skulduggery sighed unhappily and they left the elders alone.

Valkyrie took almost 20 minutes convincing her parents that she would be safe and fine during the case, and just as long saying goodbye. For the last 20 minutes, of the hour Skulduggery gave her, she attempted to pack everything she needed.

On their way to the airport they had to turn back because...  
1) Skulduggery only brought one hat  
2) Valkyrie forgot her necklace  
3) Skulduggery didn't bring enough bullets for his gun  
4) Skulduggery needed to check on the Bentley.

By the time they got to the airport the taxi driver was extremely annoyed and irritated.

When they got there they found Erskine and Tanith. Ghastly had to go back to get something. When they were all ready it was 10 minutes till take off.

"Tanith and I were the only ones who didn't forget something." Ravel told them as they sat down in their seats.

"Damn. I forgot my earphones." Tanith cursed.

"I was the only one." Ravel corrected.

Valkyrie went to sit next to Tanith but some guy beat her to the seat, so she glared at him and sat next to Skulduggery.

"I'm touched that I'm your first choice to sit next to." He said sarcastically.

After takeoff Tanith was watching old movies, like 'Gone with the wind', 'War and peace', and 'Ghostbusters'. Ghastly and Ravel were playing chess on their iPhones.

"Really, chess?" Valkyrie asked. "Why don't you guys talk?"

"Valkyrie, we've been talking ever since we became elders." Ravel told her.

"There isn't a subject in the world that we haven't talked about." Ghastly explained. "With chess we can talk about the last person's move."

"Ahh, of course." Valkyrie sat properly and left them to their game. "This is going to be a long flight."

Skulduggery just laughed.

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own are Marina Jabstab and Corsair Jones :D  
**So, they're going on a hunt :) What do you think? Was it good? Do you want to read more? How were my attempts at humor? Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this one :) Please sit back and relax as it's about to get serious :l and make sure you review at the end or I won't feel like writing more :)**

Their plane landed and they took a taxi to some old mansion.

"Why are we here again?" Valkyrie asked.

"We need to get some supplies." Skulduggery told her as they walked up to the door. He pulled out a key and fit it into the lock.

"You own this place?" Valkyrie asked confused.

Skulduggery crooked his head at an angle as the lock clicked. "It was my family's summer house."

"Your family was rich?" For some reason she'd never really spoken to him about his family. She had always felt it was too hard for him. Maybe it was hard for her.

"For that day and age, we were. Now it's all mine."

The entrance hall was big and spacious. Skulduggery led them into a massive library and pulling out a book and a secret door opened.

"You never took us in here." Ravel said confused.

"That's because I only made it 100 years ago." Skulduggery led them into the room. It was dark and lit with candles on the walls. He clicked his fingers and the lights grew bigger until the whole room was lit.  
Weapons were all over the walls. There was guns, swords, nunchucks, bows and arrows, bombs, spears, shields everything that was illegal and everything that belonged in a museum. And it all looked brand-new.

"If you haven't been here in 100 years then why is everything clean?" Tanith asked as she walked around the room admiring the view.

"Smithies keeps everything clean. Smithies!" Skulduggery called and in walked an old man with gray hair and a smile.

"Lucian!" The man exclaimed and hugged Skulduggery. "Haven't been getting into trouble I hope."

"Of course not." Skulduggery laughed.

"Yes and that's why you've come to get weapons?" Smithies raised an eyebrow. Then he smiled. "I brought the bag."

"Thanks." Skulduggery put the bag on the table. "Well, pick what you want."

"Really?" Valkyrie asked excited.

"As long as it's within reason."

Valkyrie ran around and started looking. She found a sword. It was gorgeous and simple. Above the hilt was a pendant. It was of two swords crossed over a black ring.

Tentatively she took it off the wall.

"You have a good eye." Skulduggery's sudden appearance made her jump.

"It's gorgeous. May I have it?"

"It was my brothers."

"Then you can keep it." Valkyrie quickly placed it back.

"No, my brother left it here when he left. It would make me happy if you have something to keep you safe." Skulduggery took it down and gave it to her.

Valkyrie buckled it around her waist. "What happened to your brother?"

"He left the family. I don't speak with him much and I don't really like talking about him."

"Sorry, but thank you." Valkyrie went wondering again. She found a gun. It was black with green swirls through it.

"Another good choice." Skulduggery laughed. "With this you never have to reload it."

Valkyrie cried out in triumph. "This isn't another family heirloom is it?"

"No it isn't. Something I found on a case."

Valkyrie took it down. Another thing caught her eye. It was a bow made of oak with beautiful engravings all over it. Arrows were next to it too.

"Why don't you take that too?" Skulduggery asked as he strapped a bunch of guns into the bag.

"I can't use a bow." Valkyrie told him.

"Come on. You put an arrow in it, pull the string back and let go." Skulduggery took it down.

"But I won't be any good." Valkyrie protested as he put it in her arms.

"This is amazing Skulduggery." Tanith exclaimed. She had stocked up on throwing knives and a new sword and a couple of guns.

All the others had stocked up on weapons too.

"Thanks Smithies." Skulduggery said as they left.

"Say hello to Lorcan for me when you see him." Smithies called out.

The taxi was still there and they all filed in and they were back on their way to the docks.

The docks were crowded and every boat was in. None at all, were not tied to the piers.

"Why is no one out?" Ghastly asked.

"I suspect that they're scared of the triangle." Erskine told them. "There's our boat."

It was at the end of the docks. It was white and big enough to fit all of them, if two people shared.

"Where's our captain?" Tanith sneered.

"Maybe he's on board." Valkyrie suggested and they all grabbed their stuff and went to board.

"Stephanie! What are you doing here?" Valkyrie turned and found herself face to face with Aaron.

"Aaron, what are you doing here?"

"Dad's boat was seen and we're going to look for him." Aaron gestured to the police boat that was tied up next to theirs. Policemen all walked around on deck.

"Oh, how lovely." Valkyrie managed to say.

"But why are you here?"

"Ahh, Detectives Pleasant and Cain." A gravelly voice said. They all looked up and there was their captain.

He had brown hair tied in a ponytail. His eyes were brown and untrustworthy. He wore tight pants, a loose shirt and boots. Slung across his back was a shield. He had pistols and throwing knives all over him and a long sword on his hip.

When he smiled he made everyone check their pockets and look away. Valkyrie had never met a pirate but this was a living breathing one.

"Do you have permits for them?" One of the policemen demanded.

"You girls should go below deck." Corsair Jones ordered.

"That's unfair." Tanith objected.

"Now." Skulduggery ordered in a voice which made her horribly upset and Valkyrie and Tanith got on board.

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own are Smilies and Corsair Jones :D  
**So what do you guys think? Did I do well, how do you like it? Please tell me what you think and give me pointers on what you'd love to see :P or read :)  
Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If you don't review I won't write anymore :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Sorry it's been a while I was discouraged by lack of reviews :( Now this chapter is pretty serious, so you've been warned :D enjoy!**

"Are you really going to put that there?" Valkyrie asked as she hung up her clothes and some of her weapons.

"Of course I am. Johnny Depp is amazing." Tanith said as she stuck the poster of Jack sparrow on the wall.

Valkyrie and Tanith could have had their own rooms but when they were meant to pick their rooms they were too scared to sleep by themselves.

"Yes I know he's amazing but it's slightly creepy. He's watching me as I sleep."

Tanith laughed.

•*•

Being at sea was the most wonderful thing Valkyrie had ever experienced. The wind in her hair and the salty smell made her laugh with excitement.

The only thing she didn't like, was Corsair Jones. Every time she ended up alone with him she would make an excuse and run away.

Skulduggery and Erskine taught her how to use her bow and she was getting pretty good.

After sailing for four days along the edge of the imaginary triangle, they came upon the boat.

The boat was covered in blood. The thing was adrift and was sitting too low in the water. Bite marks were all over the sides.

"Looks abandoned." Ghastly said quietly.

Skulduggery nodded and they climbed onto the boat.

They found six dead bodies, on the ship, covered in blood and multiple wounds. When they reached the cabin they found someone alive.

He was lying against the wall. Blood covered him. He was only 21 with coffee coloured hair which was full if blood. His eyes kept darting everywhere and he was drenched in sweat. It was clear, just by looking at him, he was going to die.

Valkyrie felt sick. She wanted to turn away and let the others deal with him but she couldn't avert her eyes.

Ghastly walked towards him and the terrified boy looked at him. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

"No, no, they're all dead. I'm dead." The boy babbled away and Ghastly backed up.

"We're not going to get anything out of him." Ghastly told Skulduggery, Ravel, Corsair and Tanith.

Valkyrie walked towards the boy, slowly and carefully, before kneeling down next to him.

"My name is Stephanie. What's yours?" Valkyrie decided that her given name was easier for him to understand.

"J_, John." The boy coughed and blood spilled over his lip.

"John, could you tell me what happened here?" Valkyrie smiled encouragingly.

"The storm blew us off course and Tommy said we should wait at the island for the storm to blew over. The island was alive. Filled with nothing but death, a wall made of skulls kept the evil inside. We left them there. We thought they'd died." John's eyes were full of terror and Valkyrie leaned closer to hear more.

"Who did you leave?"

"Marina and Tommy. When we thought we were safe, the thing came. It was massive it was a kraken." John's body was rocked with coughing and blood was sent down his shirt. Bits of blood got onto Valkyrie.

"Well, you're safe now John. You're safe with us." Valkyrie forced her voice to sound strong, but all she wanted to do was scream and run away.

"Stephani," John put his hand on Valkyrie's and she forced herself not to cringe and pull away. His hand was covered in blood and sweat making it slimy. "I'm dying aren't I?"

Valkyrie couldn't answer him for fear she'd break down into tears.

"Can you kill me? It's too painful I can't do it please?" John yelled the last part.

"Why haven't you killed yourself already?" Valkyrie's voice croaked.

"I can't feel my legs." John croaked and Valkyrie felt herself whiten.

"It's alright. You're safe with us." Valkyrie pulled the boy into a hug. "You're going to be fine."

"Please kill me." John whispered and Valkyrie slipped her knife into the back of John's neck, killing him instantly.

Slowly Valkyrie disentangled herself and got up. The others had gone completely quiet.

"He said they were attacked by a kraken and that Marina was on an island. He said,"

"We heard Val." Tanith interrupted.

"Good." Valkyrie pushed her way through her friends and escaped onto the deck and into the fresh air. Tanith followed her sister, seeing the tears in her eyes.

Valkyrie stopped. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Skulduggery asked.

"We got company." The police vessel was only 20 meters away.

"I'll get the ships navigation records. You people keep them busy." Corsair ran back inside the cabin and the boat pulled up next to them. Valkyrie wiped away the tears and met the boat looking confident and ready, even though she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry.

"What are you doing here?" The main police officer called.

"We saw this boat in distress and came to see if we could offer any help. Everyone on board is dead." Skulduggery had managed to activate his facade and was handling the situation.

"You should not be here. This is an official investigation." The policeman yelled back. They started to board the ship.

Valkyrie hid her blood covered knife behind her back, painfully aware that she was covered in John's blood.

"You should turn back. You're not ready for this." Skulduggery told the police. "When we find Tommy and Marina we'll bring them back."

"What do you mean we're not ready for this?" The man's name tag read 'Danny krink'.

Corsair came out and, hiding something behind his back, got on their boat.

Valkyrie and Tanith followed.

"Wait girl," Danny Krink called and Valkyrie felt herself give in to her feelings.

"I have a name." She yelled as she turned around completely forgetting to hide the blood covered knife.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Danny faced the angry teenager.

"I slipped in the blood." Valkyrie managed to say.

"You have handprints on your back." Aaron stated.

"I_, you see_, I," The girl glared at him. It wasn't a Valkyrie glare; it was a deep dark glare from the warrior within.

She turned on her heel and, throwing her knife blade first into the wooden deck, she stalked towards her room.

"I do not appreciate you upsetting my partner." Skulduggery's voice was low and threatening.

"She was covered in blood." Danny said right back. Skulduggery clenched his fists.

"Don't punch him Skulduggery." Ghastly grabbed his friends arm and pulled him away from the policeman. "We're in enough trouble as it is. We're just fishermen."

They were on the boat and on their way away from the destroyed vessel.

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own are Marina, John, Danny and Corsair :) The rest are owned by Derek Landy  
**What do you think? Is it getting serious :/ what's on this mysterious island? And what is the evil within? To find out you have to review. If you don't I won't write anymore :D REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this chapter is slightly short :) Thank you to the people who have reviewed :D please sit down and enjoy this exciting chapter :P **

Tanith was standing outside the cabin's door. She was biting her lip and seemed not sure what to do.

"She won't let me in." Tanith told Skulduggery as he walked up.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." Skulduggery knocked.

No answer. He went and opened the door.

"So she says nothing and you find it ok to go in?" Tanith asked.

"Of course, if you do what she wants she'll be sulking forever." Skulduggery went in.

Valkyrie was sitting on the bed curled in a ball, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Skulduggery sat down next to her.

"Why do I have to be so weak?" Valkyrie asked him.

"Crying doesn't make you weak. The thing that makes you strong is getting up after they've been shed."

"You don't cry." She said quietly.

"I'm a skeleton, you can't see me cry." Skulduggery told her.

They didn't look at each other. They stared straight forward and they didn't speak of the incident.

"Do you cry?"

"Not recently no. But to tell you the truth, these past years have been one of the best in my life." Skulduggery told her.

"Really?"

"We've reached a rough patch but overall I've had a great time."

Valkyrie laughed slightly.

"You'll be alright." Skulduggery cleared the throat he didn't need too. "I promise you Valkyrie. You'll be alright."

Valkyrie looked up at him. Something rocked the boat and they fell to the ground.

Another jolt rocked the boat and the detectives scrambled up the stairs and onto the deck.

Expanding above them and in every direction was a wall.

"We found the island." Tanith stated.

"Do we want to have a quick look around before sundown?" Ghastly asked.

"Maybe a really quick one." Valkyrie told them and ran and grabbed her bow and arrows and her sword.

"I'll stay here and work on the boats security system." Corsair explained. "When you get back, only we will be able to come within 4 meters of this boat. And anyone holding onto you."

"Coward," Tanith muttered.

Skulduggery, Ravel, Ghastly, Tanith and Valkyrie started off down the side of the wall looking for an entrance.

They found a massive cave and followed it right through the wall and into a village on the other side. It looked abandoned. There were huts and stakes with skulls on them and shrunken heads and skulls everywhere.

Valkyrie shivered at the thought of people decorating their home like this. Hundreds of people had died and had been added to this horrible masterpiece.

"Glad this place is abandoned." Ravel said quietly.

The group all gasped together. Standing as still as a statue in front of them, was a girl. She looked only five and wore nothing but a piece of cloth covering her butt.

"What do we do?" Tanith whispered.

The girl tilted her head on the side and pointed at them.

People appeared from all around them. They screamed and cawed, attacking the group. Valkyrie tried to fight them off but wasn't in the right mind. As a group ran at her she turned and ran.

Her mind was fuzzy she didn't know what she was doing, where she was going, or why she was running. She felt the presence at the back of her mind telling her to run faster; telling her to leave her friends behind.

Valkyrie collapsed to her knees; gasping for breath. She had no way of telling how far she'd run or for how long.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she realized how stupid she'd been. As she cried she fell asleep against a massive rock.

Valkyrie was awoken by a crashing crunch noise. When she opened her eyes she saw three gigantic t-Rexes sniffing around in the clearing she was hiding in.

Valkyrie made herself stay as still as a statue. Not a single muscle moved.

She felt something on her leg. Valkyrie looked down and saw a centipede the size of her arm climb up her thigh. She felt a feeler brush her cheek and shivered as another centipede came into vision.

_Just a few minutes and the dinosaurs will be gone. Just a few minutes._

Valkyrie screamed and jumped up, ripped the bugs away from her and stared at the creatures looking at her.

She turned and ran.

Crashing filled her ears as the t-Rexes chased after her. Valkyrie turned and sent an arrow at the first one but it simple bounced off its skin.

Valkyrie slid to a stop at the top of a cliff. She turned and the things walked slowly from the wood. They knew she was beaten. They knew they would enjoy eating her.

**Disclaimer: **The only character I own here is Corsair Jones :)  
**Cliffhanger! You want to know how this fight ends you must review or I'll end this story with her being eaten! Sorry had a bit hissy fit :D please review and tell me what would make you happy and what I could do to make it better. Please REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here comes the next chapter! Get a biscuit, make a cup of tea and read this chapter and review once you're done :P **

Valkyrie stared at the massive creatures. There was so much she'd wanted to say. So many things she wanted to tell her friends and family, and now she was going to die without them being said.

If she was going to die, she would take one of these creatures with her. Valkyrie fired an arrow towards one of their eyes.

The roar made Valkyrie fall over. A new creature crashed through the underbrush. It was a gorilla. As tall as a building. It had scars all over it and it crashed into the dinosaurs.

Valkyrie fought to stay away from the stamping feet and the gorilla sent two over the cliff and the other it ripped half its head off.

Valkyrie was on the ground staring up at the thing. Was it shrinking?

Within a minute a man was standing where the gorilla had been. He was taller than Skulduggery and only slightly bigger than him. He wore brown leather and different animal furs. His face was scared with wounds from battles. His eyes were cold and wild. He was wild and scary. He stared at Valkyrie, taking in every aspect of her appearance. It was obvious that he hadn't revealed himself to another human in hundreds of years.

"Umm," Valkyrie tried to say something but couldn't form any words.

"You should not be here." The man's voice was strong, commanding and had no compassion in it at all.

"We're looking for two people who went missing here." Valkyrie stood up and faced the man boldly.

"You won't find them. If you stay longer and look for them you'll end up dead." This man didn't beat around the bush. "Leave or die."

"I'm not leaving without them."

The man's expression changed to one of confusion and anger. "Why not?"

"Because they deserve to live too."

"If you stay here you'll die."

"You've said that a couple of times now." Valkyrie told him. "Do you know where they are?"

"They'll be on that side of the island." The man pointed to the opposite side of the island to where their boat was moored.

"What's your name?" Valkyrie asked.

He seemed taken aback by the question and had to think a while before answering. "My name is Bravetooth."

"My name is Valkyrie Cain. Why did you save me?"

"Ha, the ability to create trouble. Probably right for you. I saved you because you didn't know any better." Bravetooth told her.

"Could you help me get to the other side of the island?" Valkyrie asked slightly put off by his laughing.

"No, I will not."

"Then why did you save me if by not helping me I'll die?" Valkyrie confused herself with the question but apparently he understood her.

"I thought you'd have enough commonsense to turn back when I told you." Bravetooth's stare was so steady and so penetrating Valkyrie wanted to turn around and do what he said, but she refused to.

"Well, I don't. I'm going to find them."

"Then he'll kill you."

"Who?" Valkyrie frowned.

"The shadow man. If you go to that side the island he'll stop you." Bravetooth's voice made her shiver.

"Any more pointers before I walk to my death?" Valkyrie asked.

"Get on your boat and leave." Bravetooth ordered.

"Thank you for saving me. Maybe we'll meet later." Valkyrie smiled at him then walked back into the trees.

The silence felt even more intimidating than before. The few minutes she'd been in Bravetooth's company had made her feel safe and relaxed but now she was alone again. She trembled.

Every sound, every movement made her jumped.

Something moved in the bushes ahead and someone crashed into Valkyrie. She had dyed blue, short hair and strange purple eyes that weren't created by contacts.

Her clothes were ripped and dirty. She wore long shorts and a tight t-shirt.

"You must be Marina Jabstab." Valkyrie smiled at the woman.

"Yes, I am. Are you a rescue party?" Marina's voice sounded so scared and wounded.

"Yes we are. Where's Tommy Boyle?" Valkyrie demanded.

"He still has him. Please can we get out of here?" Marina pleaded.

"I'll take you to our boat. You'll be safe there." Valkyrie led Marina back through the forest and towards the boat.

They made really good time and reached it as the sun began its decent. They walked through the cannibal village and found everyone dead. They had been ripped apart. A headless body was on one side of the village while the head was on the other side.

Skulduggery, Tanith and the others couldn't have done this. Valkyrie wondered if perhaps the shadow man had.

Valkyrie gave Marina a cabin complete with clothes and running hot water.

"As long as you stay on the boat you'll be alright. I'll write a note for the others in case they get back before me." Valkyrie smiled at the women.

"Thank you." Tears sparkled in Marina's eyes.

"You're welcome." Valkyrie grabbed her gun and jumped off the vessel.

"You!?"

Valkyrie jumped and turned around, gun at the ready. But it was just one of the policemen.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Valkyrie glared at him. "What I'm doing is none of your business. Stay here and you'll hopefully be alright."

"Where are you going?"

"Back in." Valkyrie told him.

"All the others went and haven't come back yet." The man looked unnerved.

"I'll bring as many back as I can." Valkyrie told him. "Stay here."

She turned and walked back into the woods and towards the side of the island where Tommy would be.

Hopefully she'd find the others soon. Hopefully they were still alive.

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own are Bravetooth, Marina Jabstab :)  
**Sorry if I'm going too fast :P tell me and I'll slow down :) I hope you like this chapter :D so, who is this Shadow man and why is Marina so terrified? Please REVIEW and tell me how I've done? :D tell me if there's something you want to happen and I'll try to weave it in :) give me a challenge **


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoops! I thought I'd already posted this chapter :) the next chapter will come up almost immediately so enjoy the next two chapters and please REVIEW! Forgive spelling mistakes **

The forest was full of noises. Every sound was ten times louder than normal. The birds were quiet but the slightest movement echoed around the place.

Valkyrie walked quickly through the place. She didn't want to be here. For once she wished to be back home lying in bed or worrying about homework.

"You think it wise to walk through this forest alone?" The voice made Valkyrie jump and she turned towards him.

It was the necromancer that had saved her from the werewolf. His hair was black and untidy. He's eyes still dark, but he's clothes had completely changed. He wore black leather pants and top.

"Of course it's not wise but I have to." Valkyrie defended herself.

"Do you?"

"Yes, I need to find my friends." Valkyrie continued walking and the guy fell into step beside her. "Who are you?"

"I am known by many different names." He told her. "I have a question for you. Why don't you follow Bravetooth's advice and go back to the boat?"

"Because," Valkyrie had to think for a minute, "because that's what I do. I don't follow rules or think too deeply. I do what I do so other people don't have to."

"Skulduggery told you that, didn't he?"

"How did you know?" Valkyrie frowned at him.

"I told him that before we parted ways."

"Who are you?" Valkyrie asked.

"Ask him and he might answer." The man smiled. "I assume I'll see you later. Nice sword."

The man disappeared in a cloud of shadows, leaving her alone again.

-•-

The bushes rattled around her. Footsteps in front of her, footsteps behind.

Something crashed through the bushes to her right.

Valkyrie turned and only just managed not to pull the trigger.

"You're so stupid." She yelled at Danny the policeman and his little group of 5 men he'd brought with him. "You should know better than to sneak up on someone. I could have killed you. You could be dead now."

"And then you would go to jail." He told her.

"No, it wouldn't really be my fault. If I shot you now then I'll gladly go." Valkyrie smiled sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my father." Aaron said angrily back.

"You couldn't trust us to find him?"

"No, you see..." Valkyrie didn't hear anything else Aaron said.

She was listened to the sounds around them. The forest had gone completely quiet. Valkyrie felt for disturbances in the air and felt seven.

Hollow men appeared all around them.

Valkyrie shot three then burned another. Shadows shot through two and the last one she cut through with her sword.

She gasped for breath as the gasses evaporated.

"I've got to have a talk with Kray about where he delivers these things." Valkyrie muttered.

The policemen stared at her.

The ground shook. Trees rocked, birds cawed and took flight. A massive creature roared.

Valkyrie backed away from the direction it was coming from.

"You can take that, right?" Aaron asked, his voice shaking.

"Not something that big."

Suddenly the thing emerged.

It stood tall, with horns adding to its height. Its body was scaly. Its wings blocked out the sun and its eyes shone with intelligence.

Valkyrie stared open mouthed as the dragon opened _its_ mouth, revealing fangs the size of her arm.

"This is unfair!" Valkyrie yelled. The dragon stood up high and roared again.

"I don't think it cares." Aaron told her.

"Fine." Valkyrie fired an arrow at it but it bounces off its hide.

Fire enveloped the creature and Skulduggery, Ghastly and Ravel walked into the clearing, arms outstretched. Tanith ran from behind and attacked the creature's face.

Its tail swung around and collided with the girl and she flew backwards.

"You alright?" Skulduggery asked Valkyrie.

"I'm fine." Valkyrie fired another couple of arrows.

Skulduggery ran forward and flew into the air shooting the thing in the eye. He landed on the other side and looked to see the damage.

There was no damage. Skulduggery locked eye sockets with Valkyrie. He pointed to his stomach. Valkyrie fired when the thing reared, but its skin was too tough.

A crazy idea came into her head. She would end up dying. She'd end up squashed. These thoughts popped in and out of her head as she charged towards the creature.

She dropped to the ground and slid underneath it. Valkyrie stabbed up with all her might she felt the sword cut through the thing's belly like it was butter.

Valkyrie pulled the sword out and continued to slide out the other side. She slid to her feet and Skulduggery grabbed her before she fell down again.

He held her tightly and close. He couldn't believe she'd done that. He watched as the dragon fell to the ground and crumbled to dust before his eyes.

"I killed it?" She stared open mouthed at it.

"Yes, you did."

Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery. She realized how close they were and they both stepped back.

"YOU KILLED MY DRAGON!" A voice echoed around the clearing.

Shadows covered the ground like fog. It flowed from everything, and inside it a figure formed.

"The shadow man." Valkyrie gasped.

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own are the shadow man, the mysterious man and Bravetooth :D  
**So, what did you think? I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger :D sadly only for a few minutes :) so that's good for you :P  
Please review and tell me what you're thinking about my story? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here comes chapter 8 and the story is coming to a conclusion :D thanks to those who review, anyone else please review once you've finished reading this :P now enjoy!**

"My, my. I wouldn't have thought someone would ever succeed in killing my dragon. But you'll regret it girl." The figure's voice dripped with darkness. It made Valkyrie shiver with fright.

"Valkyrie, when I say run, run." Skulduggery whispered.

"But,"

"No buts. Take the kid with you." Skulduggery meant Aaron, even though he was older than her.

"Run!" Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, Ravel, Danny and the policemen charged.

Valkyrie grabbed Aaron's hand and turned and ran.

"Wait, we need to..." Aaron trailed off as half a policemen landed in front of them.

Valkyrie didn't stop, she jumped over the body and kept running. She ran as fast as she could, pulling Aaron behind her and without looking back.

She slid to a stop.

Standing before them, leaning casually against a boulder, was the shadow man. Valkyrie looked over her shoulder. She could still hear and see signs of battle.

"How?" She asked.

"I love using reflections." The shadow man laughed.

"But they don't have magic." Valkyrie said quietly.

The shadow man sneered and grabbed the teenagers. Shadows coiled around them and they shadow walked.

Valkyrie pushed away from the man as they appeared and Aaron screamed. Not very manly. The shadow man just laughed and walked over to a couch, although it was made of stone.

They were in a cave, a massive cave. Light came in through holes in the ceiling. Shadows danced along the walls and the light seemed to burn as it touched your skin.

This whole place felt like a necromancer's holiday home.

"Who are you?" Valkyrie pointed at him and demanded.

"You're a necromancer?" The shadow man half jumped, half fell off the couch in excitement.

"Umm," Valkyrie jumped back a little, "sort of."

"Can you shadow walk yet? What about the death bubble?" The Shadow man asked.

"I'll answer if you tell me your name. I can't keep thinking of you as the Shadow man." Valkyrie stood up to him.

He smiled and turned to Aaron. "My name is Grim Bedim, and you are Aaron Boyle. Now I have a set." He gestured and the shadows detached themselves from a corner. Sitting there, manacled to the cave wall by shadows, was Tommy Boyle.

"Dad!" Aaron yelled and ran to his father.

"Aaron, you can't be here. You have to go." Tommy said weakly.

"Touching reunion." Grim said sarcastically. He waved his hand and shadows wrapped around Aaron arm, tying him to his father.

"Let them go!" Valkyrie demanded.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll make you. You may not know this, but I am a detective and it's my job to put psychos like you, behind bars." Valkyrie told him.

"And you are planning to do this how?" Grim smiled grimly.

"I have defeated many people before and now_"

"Enough with your prattling! I am the Death Bringer and I will kill you, actually I'm not, and do you know why, Valkyrie Cain?" Grim ranted and walked right up to her face.

"Why not?" She hated the fact that she cowered under his stare.

His hair was dark, his eyes were dark and his voice dripped with disdain.

"Because I owed a friend a favor and you killed him, and now you shall help bring his brothers and sisters back."

Valkyrie paled.

"Get away from her you creep!" Aaron called from the other side of the cave.

Grim looked at him completely shocked. And then he turned back to Valkyrie.

"Desmond will be back soon and then you'll help destroy the world." Grim went to laugh and Valkyrie jumped at him.

She ripped at his face and his eyes, but he screamed and threw her to the ground. She hissed in pain as her hands ripped.

"That's right Cain, you can't win against the Death Bringer."

Valkyrie laughed.

"Funny. I was called the Death Bringer. I defeated/saved the most recent Death Bringer, and the real Death Bringer is going to come and kick your ass." Valkyrie swore at him.

"I doubt it." But Grim's smile still wavered.

"Yes, you've been gone so long that you've missed everything. I doubt you're more powerful than me." Valkyrie goaded him.

"I am the master of death himself." Grim boasted.

The blood pounded in Skulduggery's ears even though he didn't have ears or blood. Anger and fear made him run. He was terrified that he'd be too late to save Valkyrie.

"Why are you running so fast?" A voice that sounded like melted chocolate asked.

"Stay away Lorcan. I don't have time for you." Skulduggery reluctantly stopped running and turned to his brother.

He was tall like Skulduggery with black hair and dark eyes. He wore all black but didn't have as much style as his twin.

"Lucian, you should think about what you're doing. You can't let your feelings run away with you or she might end up part of my collection." Lorcan explained.

"I told you when we last met, brother, you took my wife and child from me, you won't take Val. Not like last time." Skulduggery's voice was low and rough.

"You were the one who asked for the war to be over. You said you'd give anything to see it won."

"I didn't think you'd steal you sister in-law or your niece." Skulduggery growled.

"That's how it works. You want this upcoming war prevented, and to do that you'll lose something precious." Lorcan didn't bat an eye at Skulduggery's threatening manner.

"I didn't ask you to help."

"I'm always helping." Lorcan smiled.

"You're not taking her. I won't let you." Skulduggery walked right up to his face then started running again.

He ran, it was helping clear his head. It helped him to stay himself.

_Let me out. I'll find her within minutes_.

Lord Vile had been whispering in his ear, but as he ran he could barely hear Vile. It had been many many years since he'd heard Vile but now that he was back it was, worrying.

"Skulduggery!" He heard Ghastly, Ravel and Tanith calling for him and he ran faster, wanting to keep ahead of them.

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own are Danny the policeman, Grim the shadow man and Lorcan skulduggery's twin :)  
**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! The mysterious man is Skulduggery's twin brother! :D didn't see that coming. Did you? Please review and I'll continue to write :D but if no one reviews I might not write any more and that isn't very exciting :( REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter Nine! Hope you enjoy this and have a great time reading! :P **

"You have bad breath." It was the only thing Valkyrie could come up with. Usually she was good at these things but all snappy comebacks were eluding her.

"And you have no more power." Grim gestured and shadows pulled her ring off her finger.

Valkyrie stated as her ring flew to him and was broken.

"That is so rude." Valkyrie told him. She wasn't thinking very straight at the moment.

"I don't need an object to store my powers in." Grim smiled at her.

CLONK CLONK CLONK

The sound echoed around the cave and Valkyrie looked towards the shadows. Walking towards them, cane in hand, wearing a top hat, was Desmond.

"So happy to see you Val. It's been too long." His voice was as she remembered it. "This is almost the same as last time, but you cannot escape me again."

"Just you wait. Skulduggery is going to be here within minutes and you'll be sorry." Valkyrie sneered at him.

"I doubt it. Mr Pleasant is probably dead by now," Desmond brushed something from his shoulder, "besides he is probably too scared to come and help you."

Valkyrie growled and jumped at him. She slammed her forehead into his face but he wasn't even fazed. Desmond grabbed her and threw her to the other side of the cave. Valkyrie cried out as she collided with the wall. Her right arm throbbed painfully and she held it to her chest.

Desmond walked towards her and knelt on her arm.

"Ahhhh." Valkyrie cried out.

"I want nothing more than to eat you right now." Desmond leaned in right up to her face and as he spoke the bones in his jaw cracked and expanded.

Valkyrie leaned away from him.

"Get away from her!" A velvet smooth voice demanded.

When Desmond moved out of the way Valkyrie saw Skulduggery with his gun pointed at Desmond's head.

"Mr Pleasant." Desmond nodded in greeting.

"Do you know how hard it was to find this place? Now that I'm here I'm not leaving without a fight." Skulduggery threatened.

"You're the Death Bringer?" Grim scoffed. "Like sure you're a skeleton but nothing special other than that."

Suddenly Desmond grabbed Valkyrie and held her in front of him. His fang teeth at her throat.

"Neither of us want her to die here. So why don't you back off?" Desmond asked.

Valkyrie locked eyes with Skulduggery.

Valkyrie stomped hard in his instep, slammed the back of her head into his face. Valkyrie screamed as his fangs sunk into her shoulder. Desmond threw her to Grim and he slammed her to the ground.

Breath rushed from her lungs and she couldn't breathe.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" Darkness erupted from Skulduggery's chest and armor formed around his body.

Grim let go of Valkyrie and turned to Lord Vile.

"So you're the so called Death Bringer." Grim's smile disappeared as shadows darted at him.

Grim waved a hand and they disappeared. Vile sent shadow after shadow at him. Grim dodged them all. Vile punched out and Grim fell to the ground. Vile kneed him in the chest then kicked him in the face.

As Vile's leg darted out a spike grew on the end of his foot.

Grim screamed and ran back. Shadows coiled around him and he disappeared.

Lord Vile stood up straight and turned his gaze to Desmond.

"I knew there was something different about you." Desmond said but shadows crashed down on him. He tried to blast lightening at Vile but he dodged under it, grabbed Desmond's head and head-butted him with the enough force to break a six inch thick piece of concrete.

Desmond fell to the ground and crawled away from his before disappearing in a flash of light.

Lord Vile stood there for a while then ran to Valkyrie's side.

"It's going to be alright. It's just a bite." As Desmond disappeared Lord Vile had gone back inside and Skulduggery was back under control.

He knelt down beside her and rested her head on his knees.

"I thought," Valkyrie gasped, "I thought this material was meant to protect me."

"I'll definitely have a talk with Ghastly."

Valkyrie couldn't help but laugh. Pain exploded through her shoulder and she winced.

"Oh my gosh!"

Valkyrie looked up and saw Tanith, Ravel, Ghastly, Corsair and Danny staring wide eyed, mouth open at them.

"Go, Skull get out now." Valkyrie whispered urgently.

Skulduggery didn't want to leave her and he hesitated. He stood up and stepped back into the shadows and shadow walked.

"Val, are you alright?" Tanith recovered from the shock first and ran to her sister's side.

"Yep." Valkyrie gasped in pain. She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled towards the two Boyles. Aaron had heroically fainted and Tommy didn't seem that coherent.

Valkyrie pulled a knife from out of her boot and slashed through the shadows holding them. The movement put her off balance and she fell. Valkyrie used her right hand to stop her fall.

Valkyrie screamed as the pain ripped through her arm.

"Marina should be able to fix your arm for you. She helps sea creatures and stuff." Tommy passed on the information before passing out.

"Marina can help you?" Skulduggery flew down through the hole in the ceiling.

Valkyrie was gasping in pain.

Skulduggery slipped a hand under her knees and one on her lower back. Valkyrie struggled to put her left arm around his neck.

She held her right arm protectively.

Skulduggery took off flying. He flew high and fast towards the boat.

"You're going to be fine Val. I promise Marina will be able to help you." Skulduggery told her.

"I, uh, why are there two of you? No wait four?" Valkyrie's head rolled back and she fell unconscious.

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own are Marina, Grim, Desmond (the warlock) and Corsair Jones  
**CLIFFEY! Only one more chapter left :( please review and tell me what you think because I'll be too upset to write if you don't :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the last chapter! Hope you've enjoyed my little goose chase :) please review and tell me if it's actually been funn and please relax and enjoy this chapter! **

Valkyrie's day had been ruined horribly. She spent hours screaming and cursing and swearing as Marina tried to patch her up. For some reason there weren't any painkillers on board the ship.

Finally she'd fallen asleep and only just started waking up.

The first thing she saw was gorgeous Jack Sparrow smiling down at her. She couldn't help but laugh slightly.

Pain oozed from her shoulder.

The next thing she noticed was the swaying of the boat. She could smell the salty air and smiled. It felt good to be sailing away from the horrid island.

The door opened and Skulduggery walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Concern was obvious in his voice.

"I'm feeling great. Nah not really. My arm is killing me." Valkyrie said through gritted teeth.

"Corsair was kind enough to agree to drop us off in Ireland. When we get there I'll drive you straight to the sanctuary. You'll be patched up and then you get one week holiday."

Valkyrie smiled. "Because I got bored last time?"

Skulduggery just nodded.

"What happened back there?" Valkyrie asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since she had woken up.

"I'm not quite sure." Skulduggery admitted and sat on the end of the bed. "He was just so angry and burst out. I don't understand what happened."

"He probably saved both of us." Valkyrie watched him closely for his reaction.

"Yes he did."

"Which means he saved the world."

"Yes, it does."

~*~•~*~

Valkyrie smiled as the wind whipped at her hair and they pulled up to the Ireland dock.

It was a small dock and wasn't very crowded but the few people that were there, stared at the beautiful Bentley and the strange people getting off the boat.

"You guys feel like you need protection on another adventure, you can always call on Corsair Jones." Corsair waved the strange group off.

Valkyrie had spoken with him more during the trip back to Ireland and had realized that he wasn't that bad.

"Hey," Valkyrie walked up to Aaron. Because of her arm wound and her ruined jacket she was wearing just her green tank top and jeans and boots. Her hair was messily tied on top of her head to keep it away from her shoulder and she could hardly turn her head without swearing, but even so Aaron thought she looked beautiful.

"Um, about what happened in the cave and the guy in the armor and Skulduggery,"

"Yeah," Aaron nodded waiting for her to telling her some huge secret.

"It never happened, and I mean don't think about it, don't talk about it, don't even whisper about it and under no circumstances are you to tell anyone about it for money, the life of a loved one, or under torture. Because if you do I'll make you regret it." Valkyrie threatened.

For a moment Aaron was shocked into silence. "Um, okay I guess."

"Good." Valkyrie smiled. "My parents will probably invite you over or something so, see you soon. I'd hug you if I could but," Valkyrie gestures to her shoulder.

"Of course. See ya." Aaron and Tommy Boyle walked off towards a taxi.

When Valkyrie turned around she saw Dexter Vex leaning against the Bentley and swinging the keys around his finger.

"I can't believe he drove my car." Skulduggery muttered to himself and walked over.

"So, how'd you go? Did we miss anything?" Erskine asked Dexter. Tanith, Ghastly, Ravel and Dexter were all squashed in the back of the car as Skulduggery drove them, and a half comfortable Valkyrie, to the sanctuary.

Dexter shrugged.

"Did you have a good time?" Ghastly asked.

"I had a great time." Dexter smiled way too happily.

"What happened?" Ravel asked suspiciously.

"There was this meeting. I wasn't really listening to what was being said. I didn't even know the guy's name." Dexter smiled. "Mist was doing all the talking. It was so boring."

"But you said you had a great time." Valkyrie managed to point out. Her arm was really killing her.

"Finally I interrupted him and I told him, I told him 'Freddy, you want this meeting to continue, you need to skull this bottle of whiskey.' And he went bright blue and did." Ravel groaned as Dexter explained.

"Well, I don't really remember how it all started but there was still a massive party through the whole of the sanctuary. Everyone had a good time, except the prisoners who were caught again." After a second Dexter continued. "Oh my gosh, did you know that Mist has legs. Like amazing model like legs."

Ravel opened his mouth to yell at him but couldn't really find any words. "How do you know Mist's legs are great?" He decided to address the most shocking question first. "And tell me about the prisoners."

"Well they're both kind of linked. You see for some reason this weird Irish song came on and we were all doing the Irish jig, but then one of the prisoners said we weren't doing it right. So, a fight broke out and someone opened the doors and everyone came out."

"What does this have to do with Mist's legs?" Ghastly's voice asked. He was lost somewhere in the backseat.

"Well Mist came back and started yelling at us for disgracing the name of Irish dancing. She walked into the middle of the dance floor, pulled up her robes and danced the jig amazingly." Dexter smiled at the memory.

"How many prisoners did you let out and how many were caught?" Ravel asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, we think 124 were let out and we caught 46."

"I'll kill you!" Erskine roared and started strangling Dexter.

Skulduggery took a sharp turn and Valkyrie crashed into the window.

"SKULDUGGERY," her voice was uncharacteristically high, "my arm."

"Sorry Val."

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but Corsair Jones and Marina Jabstab :D the other characters are Derek Landy's amazing creations!  
**That was the last chapter! A nice happy one to end the story :P hahahaha Madam Mist has legs! Poor Skulduggery and Valkyrie have to catch all the remaining prisoners that Dexter set freeeeee! :D Please REVIEW and I'll write the last chapter in this long series :) Desmond is still out there looking for revenge and Grim escaped! **


	11. Thank You

**This is just a Thank you,**

**Thank you to all who have read this story. Thank you to the person who reviewed and all you others. If you enjoyed this story I would love it if you reviewed and told me how you liked it :D  
There is one last part to this maze of mysteries and if you want to hear what happens in the end then please review :D  
In the last part everything will be revealed.  
Skulduggery's twin brother's real identify will be revealed :P  
Desmond might be taken out and,  
all his friends will come back to bite them all :D**

**Louisiana Stephenic xoxo**


End file.
